


Advice

by kitty_ray



Series: We love each other, no matter what life we're living [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Free day, Kisses, Klanceweek2k16, Lance is an idiot, M/M, and keith is fed up, continuation of previous day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_ray/pseuds/kitty_ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week Day Four: Free Day</p><p>It’s time to take matters in his own hands. He was going to make him talk no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Day Three

Keith didn’t talk to Lance for days. He tried to, but whenever the Latino would see him, his face would turn red before he ran away. At this point, Keith was afraid he’d never talk to him again. 

He sighed and placed a pillow on his face, moaning into it. If he really thought about it, it was his fault. He kept flirting with guys around Lance-only around Lance-to see if he was going to do anything about it. And then he did! Except, he seemed to regret it the second after it happened, and he wouldn’t even look at Keith anymore. This was the exact  _opposite_ of what Keith wanted to happen. 

His phone buzzed, and he blindly searched for it before grasping it, his heart leaping at the thought of it being Lance. He moved the pillow away from his face. 

**From: Shiro**

_- > How you holdinf up?_

_- > *Holding_

Keith’s heart dropped. Of course it wouldn’t be Lance. 

**To: Shiro**

_- > How do you get an idiot to talk to you after he was ignoring you for a week? _

**From: Shiro**

_- > You hunt him down and you force him to talk to you. _

_- > That’s really the only way to deal with Lance._

_- > This IS Lance we’re talking about right? _

**To: Shiro**

_- > Yeah, it’s Lance._

He sighed again. Looks like he’d have to take the bull by the horns and force him to talk. A glance at his phone’s clock told him that it was a perfect time to go to Lance’s dorm room and talk to him. (If you count 11:42 a perfect time to do anything.) Grabbing his jacket, Keith was out of his room and heading towards the elevator. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Lance!” He yelled as he banged on the door. “Lance, open up!” 

He heard Lance pausing his TV in an attempt to make it seem like he wasn’t there. Keith knew that trick;  _he_ taught him that trick. Again, he banged on the door. “Lance!” 

“Just open the fucking door, asswipe!” A neighbor yelled. “Let him in so I can get some fucking sleep.” 

Keith had never been so grateful for aggravated neighbors. 

He rested his head on the door. “Lance, come on. Just let me in already. We can’t avoid it forever.” 

The click of the lock made him move his head, and he backed up a step before the door opened. He looked at Lance- _really_ looked at him. There were bags under his eyes, and his hair was in a disarray, and he didn’t quite meet Keith’s eyes. “What?” he asked. Keith stepped forward. “We gotta talk, Lance.” 

Lance walked back into his room, practically inviting Keith in. He shut the door behind him. “Look, Lance, I-”

“I know what you’re going to say, Keith. ‘I don’t like you like that, we can pretend it never happened, we can still be friends!’ There’s no need for you to be here.” Lance plopped down onto his bed and placed his arm over his eyes. “You can just go home, Keith.” 

  _I’m gonna regret this._ Keith thought as he crossed the room, his gaze never leaving Lance’s form. He sat on the bed and leaned over Lance. “Hey. Look at me.” 

Lance moved his arm away, mouth opening to say something as he did. Keith didn’t let him. He grabbed Lance’s shirt and slammed their lips together. His lips were soft and smooth and warm, and he moaned at the contact. Why did he not do this earlier? It was  _amazing_.

The boy under him stilled before wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. He kissed him back softly at first, but as they kept going, he gained confidence and eventually flipped Keith over. It caught Keith by surprised. He gasped, and Lance smirked against his mouth. Jackass. 

 _I’m kissing Lance Reyes. I’m kissing Lance Reyes. I’m kissing Lance Reyes._ The thought just kept running through his mind, driving him crazy. This was the boy he tried to get attention from for the past four months. This was the boy that drove him insane with his stupid smile and his stupid laugh. This was the boy that he maybe-sorta-kinda-definitely was head over heels in love with. Okay, that last one was a bit extreme, but he couldn’t really think with Lance kissing him like that. 

“Lance...” He moaned. Oh God, can he and Lance just keep kissing and ignore the rest of the world? He’d totally be okay with that. 

Lance pulled away. His blue eyes were cloudy, and his lips were pink and plump and little glossy.  _I did that,_ Keith thought triumphantly.  _I wonder what_ else  _I could do to him._

“I thought...” Lance trailed off and placed his forehead on Keith’s, eyes fluttering shut. “I thought you didn’t-”

“Like you like that? I do.” 

Their eyes met again. “You kept flirting with other guys around me, though.” 

Keith snorted. “Yeah, to make you jealous. I was hoping it would work for like a  _month_ actually.” He pulled Lance back down. “It worked, huh?” 

“Too well.” 

 _Too well indeed,_ he thought as they kissed again.  _Too well indeed._


End file.
